<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>legends of love on a halloween night by KikiJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322018">legends of love on a halloween night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ'>KikiJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Enthusiastic Consent, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Other, Party, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juno Steel shows up to a bar on Halloween night dressed as famed thief Vespa Ilkay. Upon meeting an attractive man dressed as Buddy Aurinko, they decide to spend the rest of the night together. Y'know, as you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>legends of love on a halloween night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for this being a bit confusing with names. Juno is dressed as Vespa for Halloween and Peter is dressed as Buddy, and they refer to each other using their costumed-names for a significant portion of the fic LOL. PS they do not KNOW Vesbud personally in the beginning.  <br/>as well, this contains smut~ In this fic, I wrote Juno as amab but having had surgery, so he has a vagina. I wrote Peter as an afab trans man, having a vagina and breasts. For both of them, pussy and cunt are used. the sex scene also involves a traditional harness &amp; strap on.</p><p>Happy Halloween y'all!!! I'm like an hour and a half late, but there's only 364 days left until next Halloween ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was ear-splitting in just the way I liked it. My cheeks were warm and so were my hands where they were planted firmly on Rita’s waist, keeping her close to me as I noticed someone leer at her as we both swayed to the music.</p><p>Rita’s hands were in the air and she was screaming to the song, but I couldn’t make out her voice from the countless others singing along. The leering person moved toward us and I manhandled Rita the opposite direction, shooting them a glance. If Rita cared or even noticed, she didn’t say anything.</p><p>The song switched over smoothly and I felt a smile take over my lips, getting a little more into the movements of the dance. “I love this song!” I yelled, and Rita moved to turn towards me.</p><p>“Me too!” she shouted in my ear, and she put her hands on my forearms as we bopped and swayed. I let out a little giggle, and dropped my lips to her ear.</p><p>“After this one, lets get another drink!” I yelled, and she nodded eagerly, then started pushing and pulling at my arms to move me in her dance. I just smiled and moved with her.</p><p>Rita had fake blood splattered and dried across her cheeks, and was wearing fake glasses that were cracked on purpose. To go with it, she was wearing a frilly dress and stockings, the image of a cute little housewife aside from the blood.</p><p>As the song ended, we trailed over to the bar, just as we said we would, my fingers grasping her dress as we pushed through the crowd.</p><p>“HEY!” I heard someone yell next to me. I turned to glare, but I was met with a mirror.</p><p>“BEN,” I yelled, then I leaned closer to my twin brother, and tightened my grip on Rita’s dress to stop her from moving.  She looked back at me, and I yelled, to Benten, “was wondering where you went.”</p><p>Benzaiten smiled widely at me, his eyes were hazy. I’m sure my own matched. He was dressed as a sexy mouse, relatively low effort but he pulled it off. Ben just lifted a cup and then drank from it. “I’ve been around,” he yelled. I shook my head. </p><p>“We’re getting more drinks,” I yelled at him. “See ya, Steel,” he said, and we both nodded.</p><p>With that, Rita and I continued on our journey to the bar.</p><p>We shoved our way through with my arm around her, and she ordered our next couple drinks and tapped her comms for the creds transfer.</p><p>We both put our hands on our cups as we were jostled back out of the crowd, standing near the bar to drink before going back to the dancefloor because spilling and dropping our cups wasn’t the point we were at. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>“Havin’ fun, Mista Steel?” Rita asked me, tilting her head back to take a gulp. I nodded and drank with her. I had a higher tolerance than Rita, of course. Where she was drunk, I was only halfway there.</p><p>“Yeah, I am, actually,” I shouted to her, and then pain stung my arm where she punched me. “What the fuck, Rita?” I yelled, and she was grabbing my shoulder and turning me.</p><p>“LOOK! LOOK! IT’S YOUR SOULMATE,” Rita was screaming, and I did my best to look the direction she was pointing me to.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s Buddy Aurinko!!” she yelled, and I tilted my head. Then, I saw him.</p><p>A tall individual, in Buddy Aurinko’s signature dress from the last time she made the papers on a high-profile heist with partner, Vespa Ilkay. His hair was long and red, possibly a wig, and perhaps not as long as the real Buddy’s, but it was in styled exactly as Buddy’s would be. His makeup was also on point.</p><p>I glanced down at my Vespa Ilkay outfit and laughed, loudly.</p><p>“You gotta go talk to ‘em, boss,” Rita was telling me, and I just kept laughing, and drank my drink.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” I said, looking at Rita before glancing back to the person in the Buddy costume.</p><p>“Hey!” I heard, and I glanced over to see Mick as he slung his arm around me, “Was wondering where you went, Jay!”</p><p>“Rita and I were dancing,” I yelled back at him.</p><p>“MICK! You agree with me, Juno has to go talk to that Buddy Aurinko over there!” she yelled.</p><p>“What?” Mick shouted, tilting his head.</p><p>“Mista Steel’s dressed as Vespa, he needs to go talk to his Buddy!” Rita insisted, and she grabbed onto  Mick and pointed him towards the same person. ‘Buddy’ was dancing with someone and elegantly swishing his hair over his shoulder.</p><p>Mick and Rita bickered for a few moments, apparently Mick couldn’t see who Rita was talking about, as I stared at my mystery match and drained the rest of my drink. I saw Mick’s eyes go wide as he finally saw the person Rita was trying to get me to talk to. “No way, that’s amazing!” Mick laughed, “You should <em>definitely </em>talk to them, Jay. They’re cute,” he said with a little wink.</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” I said, noncommittal.</p><p>“What’s the point of coming to a Halloween party dressed up if you’re not gonna go up to the person who has a matchin’ costume and use that as a way to break the ice?!” Rita demanded.</p><p>I thought about it. It wasn’t a bad argument, per se. “I want another drink first,” I told her.</p><p>“We just <em>got</em> drinks, I ain’t halfway through mine,” Rita pointed out. I brandished my empty cup up at her. Rita balked.</p><p>“I’ll get the next round!” Mick offered, and I gave him a look, but I didn’t try to stop him as he threw himself into the sea of people at the bar.</p><p>Rita and I swayed to the music where we stood as I waited for Mick to return to me with another drink. When he arrived, I took it and lifted it towards him in thanks.  </p><p>“Why are we all standing around?” Benzaiten yelled as he placed a hand at my back.</p><p>“Where the fuck did you come from?” I asked, jerking my head back in surprised.</p><p>He smirked, like he was sooo smart, and said, “Same place as you, twinnie.” Then he winked.</p><p>“I fucking hate you,” I said, and I lifted my cup to my lips.</p><p>“Awh,” Rita said, as she finished her first drink, “I don’t see Buddy anymore,” she whined.</p><p>I glanced back out at the crowd. I couldn’t locate that shock of red hair, either. Just as I was getting up the nerve to actually go up and talk to him, too. Ah well.</p><p>“Oh well. We’ll go dance again when you’re done your drink,” Rita told me, and I nodded.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, Rita,” I said, and I slammed my drink back and watched as she did a full head eyeroll at me. Benzaiten barked a laugh and Mick just smiled.</p><p>“Can dress ya up, Mista Steel, but can’t take ya nowhere,” she told me, and I just flashed a wicked grin as I placed my cup on the closest table. Then, Rita looped her arm in mine, and all four of us went back to the dancefloor.</p><p>The bar was crawling with goblins, vampires, witches, crooks, sexy cats, sexy sewer rabbits, axe murderers, ‘axe’ murderers- you name it. I didn’t, however, see my <em>Buddy Aurinko</em> as I pulled Rita close to me again to dance with her.</p><p>Mick was at my other side and Benzaiten was making eyes at a random sexy cat. He got beckoned over almost immediately, abandoning us without a second thought. Typical. We absolutely never managed to keep the group together for more than a few minutes.</p><p>I paid no mind to Ben and just moved my hips to the music, mumbling the lyrics unthinkingly as Rita yelled them out. At some point I even shut my eyes, my hands on Rita’s sides keeping me grounded to the time and space I was occupying. Maybe I shouldn’t have slammed back two hard drinks within like ten minutes back there, huh? Oh well. Mick could be on creep duty for a while.</p><p>I swayed through another couple songs before I became aware of a mild discomfort in my lower body and I groaned, loud and annoyed. “I need to pee! I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” I yelled at Rita.</p><p>“Want me to come with?” Rita asked, and I shook my head no.</p><p>“Stay with Mick,” I said, and Rita nodded, leaning to Mick to yell at him where I was going. Mick gave me a thumbs up, and I pushed out of the crowd and towards the bathroom at the back.</p><p>Thankfully the line wasn’t too long. Stepping into the bathroom felt like stepping onto an entirely different planet and I had a sudden, giddy awareness of just how much I’d drank. Maybe it was the lights, or the muffled music, but bathrooms tended to really put it into perspective when you were shitfaced.</p><p>After stepping out of the stall, I washed my hands at the sink and stared at my reflection. I’d nearly forgotten my hair was dyed green for my costume, and chuckled to myself as I leaned in to tidy up the smudgy black liner on my lower lash line.</p><p>I told a couple of girls I liked their costumes before I left, and they enthusiastically complimented mine, too, which was <em>very</em> kind of them.</p><p>As I was walking back towards the dancefloor, I scanned the crowd to find my friends. I may or may not have been trying to spot that one person wearing a matching costume again, too, but no such luck.</p><p>Well. No such luck, until, I walked straight into someone because my head was turned.</p><p>“Oh, my, excuse me,” I heard a pretty voice say. I lifted my eyes to the stranger as they gripped my shoulders.</p><p>Low and behold: the Buddy fucking Aurinko, right in front of me.</p><p>I smiled, glancing the tall person up and down again. “Whattaya know,” I said, “I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>Buddy tilted his head at me for just a moment before glancing me up and down, too. “Vespa?” he asked, and I laughed and nodded.</p><p>Buddy laughed too. “It’s me, Bud,” I said, then I covered my mouth to stop from laughing too much. The person smiled <em>brilliantly</em>, revealing sharp teeth.</p><p>“Well, then, my Vespa, I’m glad to have been found,” Buddy said, and smiled. His hands were still on my shoulder.</p><p>“Wanna dance, Buddy?” I asked, and he nodded.</p><p>“I would like nothing more,” Buddy said, and I wondered if he always spoke like that, or if he was just good at being in character. To my knowledge, Buddy Aurinko did have a rather distinct cadence. Not that I knew tons about Buddy and Vespa, in all honesty. </p><p>Those thoughts were fleeting as my Buddy walked me to the dancefloor. I came close to him, putting a tentative hand on his chest upper chest, my gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips. He smiled at me again with those <em>damn</em> teeth. This close, I could also catch his cologne, something unfamiliar with a spice that would linger in my nose for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Buddy put his hands on my hips at first, until about one song passed. I pressed even closer for the next one. At that point, he slid a hand to the small of my back and pulled me flush to his body, moving and grinding together like a <em>real</em> club dance. I smirked up at him.</p><p>About halfway through the song I turned in his arms and pressed myself back against him. One of his hands came to the front of my thigh and the other held onto my hipbone as I tilted my head back on his shoulder.</p><p>We made it through one more song before I glanced over and saw Rita pushing her way over to me. I smiled and slowly moved from Buddy’s arms just in time for Rita to yell, “YOU FOUND YOUR BUDDY!”</p><p>I tilted my head back and laughed, and looked over as a cute, bemused little smile made its way onto Buddy’s lips.</p><p>“And I found my Vespa,” Buddy told her, good-natured. He put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and giggled.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” Rita said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“She’s an ex-wife,” I told Buddy, to explain Rita’s costume, and he nodded.</p><p>“I can see that,” he said, and I just felt laughter bubble from my throat again as I reached up and held his hand where it was on my shoulder.</p><p>“Anyway, Mista Steel! I’m gonna get another drink okay? You kids have fun,” Rita said, glancing behind her where Mick was waving at us, and I nodded.</p><p>“Sure, Rita,” I said, then I turned back to Buddy. I placed my hands on his shoulders, moving to the music, and he slid his arms around my waist again.</p><p>The next song was just a touch slower, so we danced slowly to it. It was amazing, how our bodies fit together. And, sure, I thought that about a different person every weekend, but this time… I don’t know. There was something about this <em>Buddy Aurinko.</em></p><p>Maybe I was just too drunk. That was usually the cause of thoughts like this, wasn’t it?</p><p>Now that we were facing one another, my eyes flicked to his lips again, and I pressed tighter to his body again. He bent down slowly, giving me a chance to pull away if I wanted.</p><p>Instead, I pushed forward, and kissed him slowly. I made a noise, and while my lips were parted, he bit down on my lower lip. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, gentle to start because this <em>was</em> a stranger we were talking about here, and felt as his grip tightened on my waist. He might have groaned. It was pretty loud in the club.</p><p>He pressed his tongue to my own and they tangled together. Part of me wanted to run my fingers through his hair, but we’d just met and it looked like he might have spent a lot of time on it. If things went the way I was hoping, maybe I’d get the chance later in the evening.</p><p>Eventually we had to breathe, so we each pulled back and I smirked up at him. He smiled down at me, a little softer than I was expecting. I could feel heat in my cheeks, along with the pleasant tingle from how drunk I was.</p><p>“Can I buy you a drink, Bud?” I asked, and he nodded at me. I pulled back from him and intertwined my fingers with his, to walk back to the bar.</p><p>When we reached the bar I let my Buddy Aurinko order a drink, and then I did the responsible thing, the thing I hardly ever did, and ordered a water for myself. He smiled at me, and I gave him a little look as we got our cups and I tapped my comms.</p><p>“What?” he asked, and I shrugged as we got away from the bar and found a place to sit down a minute.</p><p>“Nothing,” I told him, sipping my water. I noticed, a couple times, he had this sort of glint in his eyes, possibly dangerous- like a shark in bloody water. It was more attractive than that sort of look ought to be, probably. Hey, I knew what I was like.</p><p>“What made you decide to dress up as<em> Vespa Ilkay</em>, famed thief and field medic?” Buddy asked me as he leaned on his pointy elbows over the table. I was leaning in, too, so I could hear him, and shrugged.</p><p>“Seemed easy enough to throw together last minute, honestly,” I said, and he bit down on his lip as he smiled.</p><p>“To think that fate would have so easily missed our meeting, had you decided on a different 'easy' costume,” he said, and I perked a brow, bemused. Maybe he was just dramatic. </p><p>“What made you dress up as Buddy Aurinko?” I asked, jutting my chin out at him as he sipped from a straw.</p><p>“I <em>adore</em> Buddy Aurinko,” he said. He sounded serious. I titled my head back to laugh. “She’s my idol.”</p><p>“Right on,” I said, and then I smirked at him, “what are you, like, a thief or something?”</p><p>Buddy just fixed me with that sharp smile of his. I giggled.</p><p>“What do you do for a living, Vespa?” he asked me.</p><p>“Fuck, I’d be funny if I could still say <em>cop</em> right about now, but-” I snorted, “I’m a Detective.”</p><p>“Oooh,” Buddy said, painted lips coming together in a little o. Fuck, I should stop staring at his mouth. I flicked my gaze back up, but his eyes really weren’t any less mesmerizing. “Very impressive,” he said.</p><p>At that, I rolled my eyes and leaned back, “I mean, you don’t know if I’m any good at it,” I pointed out. Then I realized I probably shouldn’t act so snarky if I was trying to get laid. Buddy just chuckled at me.</p><p>“I suppose I don’t,” he admitted, and I noticed he was about finished his drink.</p><p>“So, uh. Wanna dance again?” I asked.</p><p>“I would love to,” he said, so we moved to stand and he placed his hand on my back as we walked to the dancefloor once more.</p><p>Once we were there, I pressed close to him and he held me again, and we found a rhythm of movement with the music.</p><p>I’m not sure if I leaned up, or if he leaned down, but the next thing I knew we were kissing again. I brought my hands to his neck.</p><p>He held me tight and I moaned against his lips, his tongue coming into my mouth. I ran my tongue over his, gripping his neck and chancing getting a little more aggressive. He seemed to respond well, so we made out on the dancefloor for at least the length of one song.</p><p>We eventually pulled back and I smirked up at him again, and then turned around and pressed my back against his chest again to actually dance for a few moments. I felt him run the side of his hand against my jaw and sighed quietly to myself, tilting my neck.</p><p>He held me close with his other arm, and trailed his hand over my upper chest. I twisted my head to catch his lips again as he leaned over me. We kissed for a few moments before he tucked his face in my neck and kissed me there, instead. I bit down on my lip and shut my eyes.</p><p>We kept dancing for a while, and periodically made out. I switched positions a couple more times. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other, no matter what.</p><p>Eventually, I pulled back, saying, “I think I’d like to get another drink.”</p><p>He smiled, eyes warm and also fiery, “Well, I am perfectly willing to get out of your hair if you would like me to. Or, I could return the favor and buy you one?”</p><p>I just bit my tongue and chuckled, “I’d like it, if you bought me a drink.” I told him. So, back to the bar we went.</p><p>He bought me a drink, and one for himself, and we shoved our way back to a place to sit as the bass pounded beneath our feet. I sipped my drink a little more slowly than I had earlier.</p><p>“So, are you from around here?” I asked.</p><p>Buddy Aurinko shook his head no. “You?”</p><p>“Born and raised in Hyperion,” I told him, and he raised his brows.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful city,” he commented, and I gave a little shrug.</p><p>“It has it’s perks,” I told him. “Where <em>are</em> you from?” I asked. He hummed, pressing his lips together.</p><p>“I am a frequent traveler… I was born on Brahma, though,” he said, and I gave a satisfied nod.</p><p>“Huh. Never been. Never been much of anywhere, though,” I said using the tip of my finger to move my straw in my cup.</p><p>“Ah, what a shame. There’s an entire galaxy out there, filled with beautiful sights to behold,” he said, wistfully.</p><p>I just smiled a bit, glancing him up and down, “Eh, fair. I like the sights I’m seeing right now, though.” He laughed.</p><p>“You flatter me,” he said, and then he lifted his cup to drink.</p><p>I just winked a him. He might have been blushing, but it was a little dark and I was slightly more than a little too drunk to tell.  </p><p>We both finished our drinks, and then stood up again. I stepped into his arms, biting my lip. I had no idea how long we’d been dancing and drinking together.</p><p>“Okay, so… just because we’re partners in crime doesn’t mean we <em>need</em> to spend the whole night together,” I said slowly.</p><p>“Doesn’t it?” Buddy asked, and I laughed again. Fuck, he was so cute.</p><p>“I mean it doesn’t mean we <em>can’t</em> either,” I said, pressing my lips together. “Did what I say just make sense?” I asked, my brows coming together. Buddy just shrugged.</p><p>“I think I know what you meant,” he said.</p><p>“I just mean, like,” I placed my fingertips on his forearm from where he was holding onto my waist, “if you want <em>me</em> to get out of your hair,” I trailed my fingers back and forth.</p><p>“I am quite enjoying your company, my dear Vespa,” he said, and I smirked up at him.</p><p>“Okay,” I said, and then I leaned in. He kissed me again, a little sweeter than earlier.</p><p>I didn’t let that overstay its welcome, though, sliding my tongue along his lower lip until he let me push it into his mouth and press against his tongue. He pulled me close once more.</p><p>When we finally stopped sucking face, he stroked his thumb along my cheek. “Shall we dance?” he asked, and I nodded.</p><p>We trailed back over to the dancefloor and pressed our bodies together for another few moments, until I felt someone shake my shoulders.</p><p>I shot a glare towards the intruder and saw my twin’s wolfish grin. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Was wonderin’ where you went, Steel,” Ben shouted, but his eyes were fixed on the man in my arms as he put his chin on my shoulder. “Looks like you found your Buddy Aurinko!” he yelled in my ear, and I nodded.</p><p>“This is my brother,” I leaned forward and yelled to my dance partner. He smiled pleasantly, his arms staying put in their place around my middle.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Buddy yelled as best he could over the music.</p><p>Benzaiten flashed him another smile and then said, directly into my ear. “I’m heading out, Steel. Don’t wait up, and feel free to be as loud as you want because I won’t be home.”</p><p>I scoffed and turned to him, but Benten was already pulling away from me with a wink.</p><p>Then, he yelled, “and don’t forget to use protection!”</p><p>I gasped like I was scandalized and my Buddy Aurinko snickered behind me. I could feel myself blushing, as if I hadn’t been throwing myself at him since we ran into each other. “Don’t listen to him,” I yelled, and Buddy tilted his head.</p><p>“You wish to <em>not </em>use protection?” he asked. My eyes widened, and he added, “my, how forward.”</p><p>“No- I-,”  sputtered a bit, and he laughed at me. I glared at him. “I mean I <em>was </em>gonna ask you back to my place, eventually, but-” I looked away. Buddy took my chin in his hand, and I glanced back as he was directing me to. </p><p>“Oh, by all means. If it’s a matter of my behavior, I promise to stay in line from this moment on, my Vepsa,” Buddy told me, staring into my eyes with intent. I swallowed, and nodded. Dammit, Steel. Pull it together.</p><p>I pressed my lips together. I got the sense this guy was halfway responsible, so if I did want to get laid, I should probably stop drinking before he thought I was too drunk to consent. But if I stayed in the club, I’d want to keep drinking.</p><p>Thus,</p><p>“Actually,” I said slowly, as I pulled away, and glanced towards the door of the club. “Whattaya say we get outta here, too, Bud?”</p><p>He perked a brow at me and then tried to cover a smile, poorly, and leaned in closer to my ear. “I would like that very much, detective,” he told me, voice low. I chuckled a little and moved to kiss him again.</p><p>We kissed briefly, and then I pressed my lips close to his ear and told him, “I just need to find one of my other friends and tell ‘em I’m heading out, kay?”</p><p>Buddy nodded at me and took my hand again. I looked into the crowd, but I couldn’t spot Mick or Rita right away.</p><p>Buddy seemed fine to just follow me around for a few minutes as I zig-zagged through the club, which was nice. Other guys might be more impatient than him. </p><p>Finally, I spotted Rita, and pulled Buddy over to her. She was sitting at a table and talking to some tall lady. I hated to interrupt her, but not that much.</p><p>“Rita!” I yelled, squeezing her shoulder. “Was wondering where you went.”</p><p>“Oo! Vespa, Buddy!" She laughed, loud and bubbly. "You’re still together?” I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re, uh, actually gonna head out. You good to get home on your own?” I asked, glancing at the tall woman across from her.</p><p>“Yep, no worries, boss!” Rita said with a firm nod. “I’m probably gonna leave after I finish this drink, you go on ahead, Juno.” I could tell she was pretty drunk, but I trusted Rita. She knew her limits. </p><p>“Alright,” I said, “Oh, and, Ben’s already left. If you see Mick, can you let him know?” Rita fixed me with a stare and I narrowed my eyes at her in response. “What?” I asked, with a little scoff. I always hated that look, like I was missing something. </p><p>“You realize you can message him, right? You have your comms, like, <em>right there,</em>” Rita said, and I pressed my lips together, “for that matter, you coulda just messaged me too, y’know? That's what Ben did!”</p><p>I stared at her for a few more moments. She didn't back down remotely. “Ugh, whatever, Rita!” I said, and she barked a laugh. </p><p>“I’ll tell Mick you left, Mista Steel,” Rita told me in babying voice. I hissed at her under my breath.</p><p>“Okay. See you,” I said with a pout, and I turned away. I was still holding Buddy’s hand. </p><p>I glanced back at Rita anyway and she wiggled her fingers at me. I gave her a <em>tiny</em> smile. </p><p>Then, Buddy and I pushed through the crowd one final time. We made it to the entryway, which was much less crowded, and we went up to the coatcheck. He produced a ticket just as I did.</p><p>“Speaking of comms- <em>Juno</em>, was it?” Buddy was speaking to me, at a more normal volume than we’d been speaking all night now that there was one door between us and the music. I glanced at him, knitting my brows together. Then I realized Rita had used my name in the conversation a minute ago.</p><p>“Juno, yeah.”</p><p>“Lovely name,” he said, and I shrugged. The attendant brought over our jackets. He took his, I took mine. </p><p>“Thanks,” I said. “What, you want my number?” I asked, a little smile coming to my face. I wondered if I was drunk enough to add ‘but you don’t even know if I’m a good lay, yet’. </p><p>He was opening the door for me, so I stepped outside. “I actually was going to tell you I used the moment back there to schedule a cab. I would not be averse to getting your number, though.”</p><p>We walked out and into the waiting area for pickups and drop-offs. The cab hadn't arrived. “But you don’t even know if I’m a good lay, yet,” I told him, and he tilted his head back to laugh.</p><p>“True. But you are funny, and very pretty,” he pointed out, and I flashed him a smile, then I held out my hand for his comms.</p><p>“Okay, give it here,” I said. He perked a brow and handed me his comms. To be funny, I put my name in as Vespa. When I gave it back, he sent me a text with the message ‘Your better half ;)’ and I chuckled.</p><p>The cab arrived a few moments later, and we climbed into the back seat. I gave the driver my address and they started to drive off. Then, I placed my hands on his face and he leaned forward.</p><p>I shoved my tongue into his mouth again, and bit back a noise because I was vaguely aware the cab driver was still in the vehicle.</p><p>“Hey,” I breathed against his lips, “do I get your name at some point tonight, thief?” I added the last part in a teasing voice, just because he called me detective earlier. </p><p>I glanced up. My Buddy Aurinko seemed hesitant. I perked a brow, giving him what I hoped to be an expectant look.</p><p>Eventually, he gave a subtle nod and said, “Peter.”</p><p>Juno and Peter. It had a ring to it. Just like Vespa and Buddy had a ring to it. I didn’t say as much, because that seemed like a lot for a hookup, even for me. Even if he’d just called himself my better half.</p><p>I pushed that out of my mind and we made out again until the cab dropped us off at my door. I took out my keys and let us into my shitty apartment I shared with Benzaiten, who had promised to not be home. </p><p>Once we were inside, he took my waist and pressed me against the wall, and I made an excited little noise in the back of my throat.</p><p>He kissed along my neck and I tilted my head back, whispering, “<em>Peter</em>.”</p><p>We slowly made our way back to my room, where I pulled him to the bed and we sat facing each other. He slipped his hand under the tank top I was wearing for my costume as he kissed along my jaw.</p><p>I brought my hand to the side of his thigh, skimming my fingers along the fabric of his slinky dress. It didn’t feel cheap like the fabric from typical costumes. He shifted his leg closer to me and I slipped my hand underneath the slit that went up almost the whole way to his hip.</p><p>“Juno,” Peter whispered near my ear, before kissing just below it.</p><p>“Mh?” I brought my gaze from Peter’s lap to his face.</p><p>“Would it be too much trouble to point me to the bathroom, darling?” he asked, and I made a noise of amusement.</p><p>“Course not,” I chuckled, and I stood up. I pointed him down the hall.</p><p>While he was gone, I went to my bedside table and made sure I had a few things handy, namely, condoms, those thin disposable gloves and protective plastic sheets, lube, and so on. I stacked those things near the front of the table and shut the top drawer again. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.</p><p>I was feeling at least a little more sober than I had in the club. I wiped at the corners of my eyes where my liner had smudged again. I turned on one lamp, so it wouldn’t be too dark or too bright, and then sat on my bed, leaning back on my palms.</p><p>Peter returned a moment later with short black hair. I smirked.</p><p>“So, it <em>was</em> a wig,” I said. He smiled back at me.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. Said wig was nowhere to be seen, but I assumed he must have put it in the jacket that he’d been wearing and dropped on my coat rack as we’d stumbled into the room.</p><p>He walked over to me slowly and I pushed myself back up as he reached for me, and our lips met again.</p><p>I placed my hands on his waist and he sat with me. I shifted our bodies and he let me climb onto his lap. He slipped his hands under my shirt. I sat back a bit to take my shirt off, and then I unbuckled my belt.</p><p>The look on Peter’s face was to die for, so I leaned down and kissed him again. He ran his hands over my bare chest, slowly, caressing me.</p><p>I pressed my hips towards his where our bodies connected and Peter trailed his hands towards my back, pressing my hips forward again at the same time he pushed his up. I groaned against his lips.</p><p>“Peter,” I mumbled, and I felt him smile. I moved back to stand again, leaning over him and skimming my hands up his thigh, slipping one beneath the slit of his dress again.</p><p>When I moved my hands all the way up to his hips, he scooched forward and I traced my hands back down. Then, I placed them both underneath his dress and pushed back up, the dress following my hands this time to reveal lacy underwear in a rose pattern.</p><p>Peter moved to help me get the dress all the way up and over his head, revealing a lacy bralette in the same pattern as the underwear and small but pert breasts.</p><p>I got the chance to gaze at him for a few moments before his hands came to my hips and slipped underneath the waistband of my pants. I let him push them down my legs, placing my hands on his shoulders as I stepped out of them. I wear wearing plain black shorts, fitting snugly to my body and covering only the tops of my thighs. </p><p>Then, I bent forward to kiss him again, and he kissed me back. I made a noise against his lips again. “Hey,” I murmured, “can I go down on you?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Peter replied, and I smirked. I saw him smile as well, his eyes heavily lidded. I kissed him once more, slipping my hand to his thigh to brush the back of my hand between his legs.</p><p>Then, I stood up and went over to my desk, grabbing the lube and the thin, clear plastic sheets and single finger gloves. I brought them over, and then slid a clear plastic glove over two of my fingers while I was at it. In the meantime, Peter slipped out of his pretty underwear, and I bit my lip as I put the things on the bed beside him and placed my hands on his thighs.</p><p>Peter brushed his knuckles against my cheek and I slowly lowered myself to my knees before kissing the inside of his thigh and pushing his legs apart. He spread them willingly and I ran my hands up and down the insides of his legs. </p><p>I looked back up at Peter and smirked, bringing my gloved fingers to his pussy and slipping them between his lips. He gasped lowly as I pressed against his clit. Then I brought myself a little closer to him, spreading him open just a bit. I grabbed one of those little plastic sheets, lubed it, and pressed it along his body for protection. Then, I reached my tongue out and licked him softly.</p><p>“Oh, Juno,” I heard, and I smirked again before shutting my eyes and focusing my attention, pressing my tongue to him and licking a few times quickly. The response from Peter seemed positive, so I kept it up before sucking on his clit and listening intently for his reaction. </p><p>I felt him push his hips toward my face and I brought my hands to his hips, encouraging him along. I alternated between licking for a while and sucking just briefly, as his moans became more and more frequent.</p><p>I pulled back for just a moment and glanced up at him, “Would it be okay if I fingered you, too?” I asked, and Peter glanced down at me and nodded.</p><p>“Oh, by all means,” he said, and I gave a firm nod in return.</p><p>So, I brought my finger up and slowly worked it inside him, starting off gentle and slow before I leaned forward and licked his clit again, toying with my tongue as I found a pace with my fingers. </p><p>“Oh, god, Juno,” Peter panted, and I sucked on his clit with intent, fingering him just a bit faster. He pushed his hips forward again and I went back to licking his clit until I felt his cunt squeeze around my fingers once more.</p><p>He came with a gasp and my name on his lips, and I rode it out with my fingers and tongue before I leaned back and glanced up at him with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>“My <em>word</em>,” Peter murmured, and I chuckled lightly and stood up. Peter reached for me, so I bent forward and kissed him. Then, I climbed on top of him and we fell back. I shifted onto my side and he followed me, throwing his long leg over my hip. I smiled and lifted the hand that <em>wasn’t</em> just fingering him to run through his hair.</p><p>“Good?” I asked, and he nodded, with a sweet smile on his face. God, he was fucking cute.</p><p>“<em>Very</em> good,” he whispered.</p><p>Then, he propped himself up on an elbow and slid his free hand over my hip to the top of my thigh, looking at me with question and lust in his eyes.</p><p>Wordlessly, I flipped onto my back and he crawled on top of me, pressing a thigh between my legs and starting to kiss down my chest. I tilted my head back and made a soft noise, rolling my hips upward against his leg.</p><p>One of Peter’s hands was propping him up, and the other was running up and down my side, until he shifted his position again and moved to the side. He palmed the front of my underwear and I groaned, then he hooked his finger in the band and looked up at me.</p><p>I nodded and lifted my hips. We pulled my underwear off, and I tossed them to the side.</p><p>“Are you okay with me fingering you?” Peter asked, glancing over to locate the assortment of protective equipment I’d tossed on the bed, “or would you prefer something else?”</p><p>“Fingering sounds great,” I said, and he smiled at me, sharp teeth and glinting eyes.</p><p>Peter plucked one of those little glove things from the bed and then got between my legs again. I spread my thighs will a touch of prompting from him. Peter leaned over me as he ran his hand up my thigh and then brushed his hand over the hair between my legs.</p><p>“You are ethereal, Juno,” he told me, and I made a noise somewhere between a moan and a scoff as parted the folds of my cunt and found my clit with a light touch.</p><p>“God,” I mumbled as he played with my clit. I could feel his eyes on me even as I shut my own and he dipped his fingers down to rub a circle around my hole, feeling how soaking wet I was, before bringing them back up to play with my clit some more.</p><p>“Utterly breathtaking,” he murmured, and I just whined, opening my eyes again as I felt my breath hitch. His gaze was heated as he slowly edged his fingers back down and finally pushed one inside me.</p><p>I moaned his name and took a moment to let him set a pace before I bucked my hips forward with him.</p><p>He pressed his thumb up against my clit a few moments later, fucking me with his fingers as I tilted my head back and shut my eyes again.</p><p>“Fuck, Peter,” I moaned, moving my hips harder against him. He went a little harder, too, and I bit down on my lip and groaned.</p><p>He was <em>good</em> with his fingers, too. I threw one arm over my eyes and gripped the sheets tight with my other hand as he fingered me into a whining mess.</p><p>Eventually, I reached lifted my hand from my face and placed it on his bicep, biting my lip, “Peter,” I said.</p><p>He slowed his hand to a stop, “Yes, darling? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Um,” I said, glancing over at my table, “if I gave you a harness and a strap-on, would you fuck me with it?”</p><p>I watched as Peter gave me another wide, sharp grin and the look went straight to my core. “Of course, Juno. I’d like nothing more,” he purred, and I bit back a smile.</p><p>I moved over to the bedside table again and pulled open the bottom drawer, which housed some toys. I grabbed the harness and one of the dildos, tossing them on the bed. Peter moved to stand so he could put them on. </p><p>“Do you want to use a condom with this?” he asked me as he adjusted the harness on his hips.</p><p>“Eh. It’s mine, I think it should be fine,” I said, and he nodded. I laid back on the bed. Once he was ready, he crawled back between my legs.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss me and I placed my hands on his upper chest, sliding up to his shoulders as our tongues tangled once more.</p><p>Peter hooked a hand under my knee as he came closer, sitting up. He took the dildo in his hand and pushing it up between the lips of my cunt. I shivered, opening my legs a little wider and angling my hips upwards as he lined the dildo up and pushed inside me.</p><p>I moaned, loudly. Once again, I let him get started before I rolled my hips upwards as, biting my lip.</p><p>“Fuck,” I whined again, and Peter thrust his hips a little harder. My eyelids fluttered closed again and I sighed.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Peter said again, slipping his hand between my legs and rubbing my clit with the tip of his finger.</p><p>“God, Peter,” I groaned, pressing my lips together and making a noise in the back of my throat. I was already close, so I knew I wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>I panted and moaned as he fucked me, hitting me in just the right spots as he touched my clit lightly. I tilted my head back again and called out his name as he held my hips and thrust into me, hard and deep.</p><p>I screwed my eyes shut as I came with another shout, feeling myself clench around the dildo. He fucked me through my orgasm and then slowly pulled out. Afterwards, he laid down beside me. I took a few deep breaths before turning towards him.</p><p>Peter put his arm around me as I snuggled up next to him. He threw his leg over my hip again. I buried my face in his chest and then lifted my head and glanced at him, “Is this okay?” I asked softly, and he nodded his head, so I returned my face to his chest and hummed, kissing the top of his chest over the lace bralette.</p><p>We cuddled for a few minutes before I pulled away from him, yawning. “So. Um. If you want, you can stay over,” I said nonchalantly. Peter perked a brow at me.</p><p>“I… wouldn’t mind that. If you’re sure, Juno,” Peter said, brushing his thumb along my jaw. I smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, for sure. I probably have a t-shirt and shorts you can borrow,” I said, glancing him up and down. Peter nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, so we slowly migrated off the bed and I went to my dresser to grab two sets of t-shirts and shorts, passing one to Peter.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” I told him, and I wandered into the bathroom to clean up and then get dressed.</p><p>While in there, I made an effort to wipe off most of my makeup and then I brushed my teeth. Then, I walked back towards my bedroom, feeling exhaustion set in rapidly.</p><p>Peter and I shared a brief kiss before he took a turn in the bathroom. As much as I didn't want to, I did away with the stuff we were using, tossing most of it back in the drawer. I left the dildo out to take care of later, and then crawled into bed.</p><p>Normally, I didn’t actually invite hookups to sleep over. Sometimes they stayed without asking and I was fine with it. But there was something about Peter that I really… liked. </p><p>He came back into my room and crawled into bed with me. I kissed him once more, which turned into thrice more, before I finally turned around and turned off the light on my table.</p><p>“Goodnight, Juno,” Peter murmured in the darkness. I snuggled up to him, and he put an arm around me.</p><p>“G’night, Peter,” I replied. Then I fell asleep, because I was entirely spent.</p><p>--</p><p>And <em>most</em> of that was the story I recounted to the real life Buddy Aurinko and Vespa Ilkay about six months after meeting them, <em>years</em> after I met Peter. </p><p>I, of course, left out the sex, because they absolutely didn’t need to know that part.</p><p>“So, yeah. That’s how I met my husband," I concluded, looking between them. “We really do have the two of you to thank, I guess.”</p><p>Peter was smiling over at me with the lovestruck expression he wore periodically to this day, and Buddy was laughing loudly.</p><p>“You have <em>no </em>idea how much this delights me, Juno,” Buddy told me, and I smirked at her. Vespa was just shaking her head at me.</p><p>“If only we’d thought to take photos,” Peter commented, and Buddy placed a hand on her cheek.</p><p>“What a shame,” Buddy cooed.</p><p>“I know, realistically speaking, the two of you can’t be the only ones who’ve ever dressed as me and Bud but. What the fuck,” Vespa said, and I snorted. “Also, I can’t believe you two have been sitting on that story this <em>whole</em> time.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m just surprised Rita hasn’t let it slip,” I said, and Peter nodded. “She mutters about it all the time to us.”</p><p>“Well, I can hardly blame her. That is something I will be chuckling about for quite a long time, I am certain,” Buddy said, breathing in slowly. “I am very glad you told us this.” Then, Buddy sighed and glanced at Vespa. “Well, thank you again for that wonderful story. We should probably head to bed, my darling,” she told us, and Vespa nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree, Bud,” she said. Peter glanced back at Buddy from where he was staring out of the window and smiled at them.</p><p>Buddy and Vespa said their goodnights, and they slowly moved to stand and shuffle out of the little kitchenette we were sitting in. I placed my hand on Peter’s knee. We shared another little smile and wordlessly agreed we should go to bed soon ourselves. </p><p>As they wandered down the hall of the Carte Blanche towards their room, I faintly heard Buddy say, “Oh, Vespa- Perhaps you and I should dress as Juno and Pete this coming Halloween!”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to only be 5k but it seems i'm incapable of short things now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>